A Field of Lies
by Future Teacher
Summary: After Ezra is taken by the Empire on a mission, the unthinkable happens. And it makes Ezra question his relationships with the people that matter the most to him.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! So I am going to try and get back to writing a little bit...I had started this one story but I stopped writing it as I didn't feel inspired by it. I have a big imagination and I came up with this very weird what if idea. So...I decided to try and write another story. Sorry if it sucks!

Third Person POV

"What's going on down there Spector One?" Hera nervously asks into her com.

"Spector One to Ghost, it's not good down here. Me and the kid got separated."

"Spector Five to all Spectors, me and Spectors three and four are on our way back to the Ghost. We haven't seen Spector Six."

Just then, the whole ship shook.

"All Spectors back to the Ghost, this ship is going down and we don't want to go with it," Kanan yells into his com link.

Their mission was to rescue a prisoner who Commander Sato thought would be of great use to the rebel cause. They had carefully planned it out. They were to go in during the shift change, and get to the sixth floor. The prisoner was suppose to be in cell 8559, but when they got to the cell nobody was there. That's when the sirens went off. Kanan and Ezra went back to the way they came while Zeb and Sabine took the other way. Kanan and Ezra did a good job holding off the bucket heads until Kanan felt a two new presences. One of them he had never felt before. He had told Ezra to run but Ezra wouldn't budge. Then all of a sudden, Ezra was shot backwards and Kanan turned to see the Inquisitor standing there, hand outstretched. Kanan activated his lightsaber and charged at the Pau'an, but storm troopers got in his way and the Inquisitor laughed and went away. Kanan glanced back to see if Ezra was capable of helping him, but Ezra wasn't there.

Now, Kanan still had no idea where Ezra was. As he was nearing the ship, he got on his com and said, "Spector One to Ghost, any sign of Spector six?"

"No word, his com in down. We can't take off without him. Maybe he is on his way."

Kanan started to panic, what was he to do? He couldn't just leave his padawan. As he ran onto the Ghost, Kanan made his final decision.

"Hera!" Kanan screamed as he boarded, " We have to get out of here!"

"Kanan, we can't just leave Ezra!"

"I know Hera but this ship is about to go down. Ezra wouldn't want us all to die by sitting here waiting for him."

And with tears in Hera's eyes, she flew out of the hanger and made the jump to hyperspace.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue! I know it's short but that was my intention. Please review! I will probably put up chapter one this upcoming weekend unless either y'all really want it early or you guys all hate it. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thank you so much for liking my story so far! Hopefully I don't ruin it :/ And I forgot to put a disclaimer last time WHOOPS so um I don't own Star Wars Rebels or Disney so only the characters and stuff I create is , here's the official chapter one of A Field of Lies.

Ezra's POV

Why does my head hurt? And why am I laying on a piece of rock?

I slowly open my eyes to what appears to be a cell aboard an Imperial ship, and I appear to the be the prisoner.

What happened? Last thing I remember is those stupid bucket heads coming up on me and Kanan.

Wait! Where's Kanan? Did he get captured too? Why can't I remember what happened?

I start babbling, "Ok, just calm down Ezra. Kanan is probably aboard the Ghost and they are probably planning a rescue mission right now to come and find you. Just calm down and-"

"Quit your babbling boy!"

I turn around sharply to see Agent Kallus standing in the doorway of the cell. He is wearing his usual stupid uniform, with his stupid face mask.

"I'm sorry Agent Kallus, I didn't know that I would have the opportunity to be graced with your presence," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

But Agent Kallus doesn't respond. He just raises his eyebrows at me and shuts the door. He then slowly descends down to me, now wearing a goofy expression.

"Child, you listen here. I will not put up with your childish nonsense, and neither will the Inquisitor. I, in fact, am only here to talk to you about a more personal matter. The Inquisitor would talk to you himself, but he is a rather busy man. So let us cut to the chase shall we, I want to know about you. But I only want to know the old you, the Lothal street rat part of you."

"I was not a street rat! It's not my fault the empire came and took my parents! Besides, I was fine on the streets! Nobody really bothered me, I could do whatever I wanted. Sure I was a little lonely and umm hungry sometimes and also I was thought to be a thief and a pickpocket, but that's all the past now. I have friends now! And they are like a family to me!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes, I see Kallus smiling at me. It is a creepy smile, like I have said something that is right. It sends chills down my spine.

"I don't know why you are staring but it's getting a little creepy," I try to sound brave and unfazed, but it comes out sounding like a scared child.

But for the time second time today, he doesn't answer and continues to stare at me. At least he dropped the smile.

"Listen, you are kind of scaring me now so how about you just leave me here and when my friends come to get me, I'll tell them you said hi."

Agent Kallus opens his mouth to answer, but he is interrupted by the sound of his com link going off. He then tells me to stay put and briskly walks out of the cell and into the hallway.

I then take the chance to fully look at my "room". I am laying on basically a piece of stone with a thin blanket folded up at the foot of it. In the corner is a stupid looking toilet, and next to it is a sink. I cautiously walk over to it and turn it on. Water starts running out of the tarnished faucet, and scoop some into my filthy hand and pour the water into my mouth. I cringe at the metallic taste, but I wouldn't dare spit it out. Who knows how long until the empire decides to cut off the water supply. Might as well take advantage of what I have now.

I glance at the door. Wonder who he is talking to. I slowly walk to the door and press my ear up against it.

"Yes I understand. I believe that the boy will eventually tell us, whether he means to or not. He likes to, how do I say, rant. But even if he won't tell us, we do indeed have the resources to make him talk."

I don't know what he is talking about, but I don't think I want to find out. What would the empire want from me? I wasn't alive during the clone wars to know where Jedi Temples and hideouts were, and I don't know anything about where my friends are.

They will come back for me right? I mean, they wouldn't just leave me here to die. Or would they? Nah, your just being paranoid.

What I can't get out of my head is what information they want from me. Agent Kallus seemed pretty keen on only learning info about my past on Lothal. Maybe they want me to talk about my parents, or maybe talk about some of the few friends I had on Lothal. I need to stay strong though, they will have to try REALLY hard to get me to talk.

Then suddenly the door opens, and all I can say is "umm, hi". Agent Kallus grabs my upper arm and drags me down to my "bed". He sits me down hard on it and then takes a seat next to me, never letting go of my arm as if I will run away at any moment.

Agent Kallus takes a deep breath and then says, "Let's cut to the chase, tell me about the girl."

Well There ya go! First chapter! Hope it wasn't terrible, and please review! I got lots of nice, constructive comments this week so keep it up! I plan on updating every weekend, unless things go really well or really bad. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update, school is getting crazy! But it's spring break so here I am. I didn't get as much feedback from chapter one as I did from the prologue, but that's ok! Please review! Even if it's something like good chapter or needs better grammar or something short, I would love that because it shows me that people like my story. I took the advice I got from the only real review, and I will not write anymore with 1st person. I personally like first person but if you guys don't, that's cool. So...enjoy chapter two and PLEASE review!

Chapter Two

"Let's cut to the chase, tell me about the girl."

Ezra just looks at Agent Kallus. What was did he just ask? What girl does he want him to talk about? He only knows of Sabine and Hera. Well, and a few girls from Ezra's past, but he hasn't seen them in years.

That makes him think of Abby. Oh, Abby. She was Ezra's first friend. Some say that they were practically related. They did everything together, literally.

He has known her as long as he can remember. They were the same age. She would always brighten his days. She had the most beautiful smile, and long, wavy dark brown hair. But the best part about her was her eyes. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to almost match his own. Whenever he looked at her he saw a piece of himself, and likewise.

But everything changed that one day. It was day his parents were taken. He didn't know what to do after the empire came so he ran to Abby. He cried and cried to her expecting her to reassure him that everything would be fine.

But she didn't.

The entire time she looked at him, pained like she had something to say. Ezra knew that he couldn't take any more bad news that day, but he still asked her what was wrong.

To this day, he wished he never asked. Then maybe she wouldn't of left, and they could of continued their friendship. For all he knew, she could of joined the crew of the Ghost.

Ezra shook his head,trying to get all of these thoughts out of his head. He then glanced up to see Agent Kallus staring at him.

"How long as he been here," Ezra thought to himself. He didn't want to know.

"Listen boy," Agent Kallus started, "The Inquisitor currently has no interest in your crew. He has interest in a girl named Abby. He claims that you know her, and will do anything to help her."

Ezra paled. Did he just say that Abby was in danger? He hopes not.

"Um, sir, I honestly don't know who you could be talking about, and I definitely don't know any Abbys."

"What a shame. The Inquistor will be most unhappy to hear that. He may even want to hear it himself."

Kallus got up and walked towards the door.

"And child, I would prepare myself for whatever he may do. Hope it's one of his good days."

Ezra sat there, trying to put a look of indifference on his face. He waited until Kallus was gone, and then relaxed. What did they want with Abby? He hasn't even seen her since what was the worst day of his life. He lost both his parents and his best friend that day. Not to mention that he lost his steady stream of food and shelter. Looking back, Ezra was surprised that he didn't just give up that day. He HAD truly lost everything, and at the time, all hope seemed lost. It made him feel grateful that he ran into Kanan and Zeb. Who know what he would be doing know without the whole crew. He would probably be a miserable as ever.

Ezra laid down, and stared at the ceiling. He figured he might as well get some sleep while he can. No telling what might be to come. And he drifted into the land of sleep, his thoughts rested on Abby's last words, "I promise I'll come back."

Ok guys! So that's the chapter, I know it's short but it's purpose was not to advance the plot. I wrote it with intentions of giving some backstory. I will update in 1-2 days, depending on your guys's response.

Please review!Please!


	4. Chapter 3

Hola! Here's the next chapter! Hope it meets your expectations, and please review when your done! The more reviews, the more motivation I get to post! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels, just the people I create.**

 _Chapter Three_

Ezra woke up to the sound of his cell door opening. He quickly sat up, and looked over expecting to see the Inquisitor. The person however was not the Inquistor, though looked like one.

The person was about 5'3", and had a very small frame. They wore a black and gray mask that matched their suit. They had on long black gloves, and were wearing short, black, leather boots. You could not see any skin or see their face, making them look almost like a robot.

Ezra quickly took in their posture. They had their arms crossed across their chest. Their feet were placed shoulder length apart, and it looked like they were slightly sitting on their left hip.

The one thing Ezra couldn't tell was whether they were a boy or a girl. He supposed that it didn't matter, either way the person was not here to become his friend.

Ezra glanced at the person and cleared his throat, but the person made no move to do anything. Instead, they continued to stand and stare and him. It was making him feel uncomfortable, so Ezra decided he might as well try and have fun.

Ezra decided to test his limits. He grabbed a pebble from the floor and threw it across the room, but the person didn't move. Ezra then stood up and stretched. He still couldn't get a reaction from the person. He then took to walking around the room.

Ezra was getting frustrated, why wasn't this person doing anything! He decided that he would ignite the conversation.

"So, um, sir ma'am, what can I do for you?"

Ezra was standing straight in front of the person. He was hoping for some kind of reaction to his question, but the only thing he got was that the person uncrossed their arms.

Ezra then decided to do something almost suicidal. He slowly raised his hand, and began slowly moving it to the person's chest. Then took quickly poked the person. He expected to get punched in return so steeled himself for it but it never came. Ezra slowly lowered his hands, amazed that the person didn't do anything.

Then suddenly the person said, "Are you just gonna stand there gauking at me, or are you gonna sit down so we can have a chat?"

Ezra got a look of panic on his face. He then quickly sat down on his piece of stone called a bed. The person then sat down next to him.

"I am here on behalf of the Inquisitor, as he is currently occupied with, how do you say, pressing matters. So, he sent me here. One of the great perks of being in his apprentice I guess. Anyway, I am really just here to make sure you haven't escaped. The real fun comes when my master gets here. Well tohdaloo!"

The person then gets up and exits the room. Ezra stares at the place they had been sitting.

"Well, that was weird," Ezra announced to nobody.

He rests his back against the wall as he starts thinking over everything he just witnessed. The only new thing he'd noticed since the first time he could take in the person was that the person had talked.

Ezra thought long and hard about it. They didn't sound particularly masculine or feminine, and their voice was certainly not monotone. Sometimes their voice got high and sometimes it got low. Ezra decided to call the person a boy as he couldn't imagine the person being a girl.

When he was pleased with his conclusion, Ezra decided to take a power nap. As he lay there trying to fall asleep, his thoughts rested once again on Abby. Wherever she may be.

Ok! So I hope that moved the plot a little, as the chapter's purpose was to add more to the plot. I have a question for everyone, would you like the next chapter to be about Ezra and all this jazz or would you like a check in with the crew on the Ghost? Also, could you guys tell me if I need to make the chapters longer, as I know that they don't need to be shorter. Please answer these in your reviews, wink wink. I can't stress enough how much your reviews mean to me... So, um, PLEASE REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! So I got one review last chapter...but it the best review I've gotten so far! Based on that one review, this chapter will take a break from Ezra, and focus on the crew. I also wanted to briefly touch on the fact that the Inquisitor is alive in this even though he is dead on the show. And speaking of the show, how about the season two finale? I was all over the place after watching that, but enough with all that, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! This probably isn't my best written chapter, but here it is! Enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

 **Disclaimer: don't own Disney or Star Wars rebels**

Aboard the Ghost, Kanan is a mess.

"I can't believe I just left him.." he said to Hera while staring straight ahead at the wall. He couldn't believe he did that. He couldn't believe that he acted in such a cowardly way, leaving his padawan behind. HE was suppose to make sure that Ezra made it out, and he should of been the one to stay behind.

"Love, please don't beat yourself up over this. We will find him, don't worry." But Hera herself knew that he words wouldn't help. She knew that Kanan would not have peace at mind until Ezra is back on this ship, in front of his eyes. She also knew that finding Ezra would be hard, or at least rescuing him would be. No doubt Ezra was taken by the Empire to a high security base that is practically impossible to get in.

That just means that they will have to do the impossible. Hera knew that they could pull it off. It would take careful planning and strategy, and most likely help from the fleet, but they could do it. All of that would have to wait though, until they figure out where Ezra is. Everyone knew that Kanan could find is location the fastest, but right now nobody was bothering him about it. Kanan needed some time to sort through things.

"Kanan, please go get some rest. It won't do Ezra any good if you fall asleep halfway through his rescue."

"I know Hera, but how can I sleep? How can I relax when he is probably starving, sleep deprived, and injured in an unknown Empire base?"

"Dear, please—"

"I will not calm down! I will not rest until I find him Hera. I need to make things right. I _need_ to find him Hera. Even it's the last thing I do. I cannot live my life knowing that he can't live his because of my actions. He is just a child, and has so much more to live for! Why was he even in this position? Who was I to drag him into this, to make him join the rebellion? Did I even ask him? Hera, please help me make things right again. I can't do this alone."

Kanan stopped. Did he really just say that? A feeling of dread filled him, knowing that now Hera will see him as the weak and —

"Kanan! Snap out of this! Whatever you need me to do I will. I will help you through this, and Ezra will be fine! Now, _please_ go to bed! You are making me tired just looking at you."

Hera then gently got Kanan up, and began nudging him forward. Surprisingly, he didn't protest. Hera then got him to his room, and shut the door. Even if he didn't go to sleep, he was at least in his room.

She then turned around to see Sabine standing there.

"Is everything ok Sabine? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I _was_ asleep, but the sounds of Kanan screaming can wake a person up really quickly." Then her face softened, "Is Kanan ok? He really shouldn't be so hard on himself. Zeb left Ezra when we first met him, and we got Ezra back that time, so now shouldn't be any different."

But Sabine knew that this was different, way different. Everyone has gotten to know Ezra more, including the Empire. Ezra is not just a kid any more, he's a threat to the Empire.

"Kanan is just having a hard time dealing with everything. He feels pretty guilty about all of this, more than the rest of us. He just needs time. Now, you should go back to bed. We need everyone well rested in case we have to rescue Ezra at a moments notice."

"Whatever you say Hera," Sabine said as she turned around to go back to her room, "just remember that it applies to you too." And with that Sabine closed her door.

Hera stared at her door a minute, then at Kanan's, and decided that it was time for her to get some rest too.

She walked to her room, took one last glance down the hallway, and then shut her door to go to sleep.

In Kanan's room however, he was not asleep. He tried to fall asleep, but his thoughts kept resting on Ezra. He decided to us this chance to try and contact Ezra, through the force. Kanan got on the ground in his meditative position and closed his eyes. He sensed that everyone was asleep. He sensed the wind softly blowing outside. And then he sensed something coming from his bond with Ezra. He focused all of his energy and thoughts on it. And then suddenly a name came into his head;

Abby

Ok! So I hope you guys liked this chapter, this one was a little harder to write. If you liked it please tell me! And the way to do that is review so...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter! There a few things I want to touch base on; 1. Ezra and Abby will not be a couple cause in my mind she isn't part of the show so only Sabine can his love interest 2. I will only write chapters and the crew and there happenings by your request because I want to write those chapters when you guys feel like there needs to be one 3. I will refer to the Inquisitors apprentice as the apprentice or the person or they until I reveal their name 4. Review!

Thanks!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Disney**

The apprentice exited the cell. They let the door behind them, and then turned around and took their mask off. The person then put their ear to the door, listening to Ezra hoping to hear something.

But they heard nothing. The apprentice then sighed and put their mask back on. They then continued to walk to down the hall. They had to clear some things in their mind.

Should they of kept talking to Ezra? The fact of the matter was that they learned nothing from him. Maybe they should of had a friendly chat with him, in the hopes of him spilling some beans. Ezra was a unique person, and they knew that. The person knew that their master wouldn't be happy with the lack of knowledge, but it only seemed like a small matter. The real matter was that Ezra was in the Empire's hands, and his crew would probably come and try to save him at any time. The apprentice just hoped it wasn't soon. They honestly didn't know if they fight Ezra's crew, knowing how much they mean to him.

That brings back the conversation a few minutes ago, the person did say they weren't here to be his friend. But the apprentice knew that things would play out in due time, and friendship would become the biggest obstacle between them.

Then suddenly breaking the person out of their thoughts the Inquisitor says, "Apprentice, what an unexpected surprise! I would of thought that you would still be talking the boy."

"Hello Master, I thought that you were dealing with some matters?"

"Child, we both know that I did not have to attend to anything. I simply wanted you to speak with the boy. And everyone on this ship knows that you wouldn't do it unless I was unable to."

"I am very sorry master. I did not mean to disappoint you. It will not happen again."

"My apprentice, walk with me," the Inquisitor says with a voice of a father about to give a life lesson, " We need to get him to crack. He need him to tell us everything he knows about the Rebels. And he's our best chance to find out this information. I told you the way to get him to crack. Use the girl, you say her name once and he will tell us anything if he thinks that she is in danger. And you will use this method. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the apprentice responds immediately. They know what they have to do, even if they don't agree with it. They figured they might has well bring it up.

"Master, I don't want to suppress your power, but I don't agree with the method you want me to use. Why use someone from his past when we can use his current friends. How about the Jedi? I'm sure Ezra sees him as a—"

"Don't use the boy's name! We do not call these rebels by the name they call themselves. You need to learn that my apprentice!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Yes yes, you always say your sorry. Now go and make it up to me by talking to the boy. And use MY method, after being my apprentice for what 8 or 9 years, I think we agree that I know what's best."

"Yes sir. I will report to you afterwards with any of my discoveries."

And with that, the apprentice turned on their heel and walked back to Ezra's cell. As they walked, people stopped and stared with a hint of fear in their face. That was good. One thing that the Inquisitor always pressed his apprentice on was that they need to be more intimidating.

 **Intimidation is key to power. If people fear you, no one will stand in your way.**

Those words were burned in the mind of the apprentice. Only recently had people started to really become afraid of them. Sometimes it felt good knowing that when you walked down a crowded hallway, people will split the sea for you or that when you are mad, people will leave you alone. Now of course their master meant that nobody will stop your power and stand in your way of becoming a ruler.

That rule also applies to the Apprentice though, as the Inquisitor didn't want his little apprentice to become too powerful. This often happened in these kinds of things. The Inquisitor liked to remind his apprentice that he was not to be messed with. His apprentice liked to stretch the limits sometimes. However, the apprentice never crossed the line and always did what was asked, even if it took some convincing.

The apprentice snapped out of those thoughts. They had reached the door to the cell. The apprentice lifted their hand to the door's keypad. But they quickly lowered it. Something didn't feel right. The force around the person shifted. They felt a new presence. The apprentice closed their eyes and focused on that presence. Its signature felt somewhat comforting and didn't have to dark shadow that the Inquisitor's force signature had. Then suddenly the apprentice felt the presence brush there's, and they felt the person form a word in their mind. Abby.

Ok guys! So this chapter was hard to write for many different reasons the biggest one being that the Inquisitor's apprentice doesn't have a name yet. I hope that it was ok and I am pretty sure my tenses were mixed around and stuff but I hope you guys got the gist of it. I already have the next chapter written, and it is a turning point for this story! I would like to post it sometime Sunday-Tuesday depending on the reactions! Sooo PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I could not wait to post this chapter so I decided to post it! This chapter was probably the easiest one to write so far so it is longer than the others. Also, this chapter is a turning point in the story, so be prepared! Please review when you're done!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Star Wars**

Ezra felt something in the force. He quickly got into a meditative position, and got reached out into the force. He felt lots of people in the area, running around with everyday tasks. He felt the humming of the walls. He also felt a strong force signature outside of his door. It was partially dark partially light. It had happiness and sadness surrounding it.

Suddenly he felt the strong presence of his master. He quickly tried to reach out into the force and lower his barriers to let his masters presence enter, but his masters presence was suddenly gone and was replaced by the one outside his door. He decided to reach out to the presence. It seemed to search him, to figure out his feelings, but for some reason Ezra didn't feel threatened. He felt like the person wanted to help him, to help sort out his feelings. So, Ezra sat there and allowed the person to search. When the person seemed to withdraw, he decided to test their barriers. He searched out and found their core. He went to the barriers, and probed at them.

He was then suddenly thrown out forcefully. Ezra opened his eyes and jumped up. Not a moment passed, when his door opened. It was the Inquisitor's apprentice. And they looked angry.

"Were you trying to break my barkers?" they barked while advancing.

"Hey listen! You did it first"

"Well I am not the prisoner here. I can do whatever I want. You had no right to do that!"

"Oh I see, since you are the bad guy you can do whatever. But you don't have to be that way. I know who you are, you are a child who didn't get a chance at a real childhood. The empire probably took it from you. And guess what, they ruined my childhood too! But, by ruining me they introduced me to the crew on the Ghost. And now they are my family. Maybe, I am the person you are to meet. The person that you would not of met if the empire didn't take your childhood. I don't know the real you, but I bet you that we would be good friends if you just help me out of here. And then you can come and join the rebellion and live on the Ghost with me. And Kanan can help you use the force for good. And we can do so many things together! I mean I know nothing about you! Maybe you are just a short 30 year old man that is an apprentice to an Inquisitor or maybe you are an elderly man! I wouldn't know! But I do know that the rebellion has a place for you! I promise! They won't be mean to you and they won't hold anything against you! And did I just blab on for a long time yes!"

Ezra decides to stop talking as the person probably doesn't care what he has to say, but Ezra felt like he needed to get that out. Now that he has gotten it out, he feels stupid. Why did he just say all that? Now they will go and tell their master that he is weak, and that he trying to get their apprentice to join his side.

"Aren't I suppose to be the one trying to get you to join my side. Either way I appreciate the offer, but I am happy here I guess you could say. My master is nice to me, well at times, and your friends would just lock me up at a moments notice. You lie and say they won't, but you know the truth. I however feel no shame in saying that if your friends were to come here, we would lock them up. At least I can face the the truth. We aren't that different Ezra. All of our friends do the same thing. They demand that you follow them or you die. You may think that only the Empire is like this, but think about it. What do your rebel friends do to supporters of the Empire? They take them down. Just remember Ezra that the Empire was here first. Your friends caused chaos in the Empire's calm rule. We wouldn't be in his situation if they would of just behaved. They should of addressed it peacefully with the Empire, but they had to start a rebellion. And you say that the Empire ruined both of our childhoods, but they made mine better. My life was going no where as a young child, and the Empire helped me realize my potential. They made me realize that I have power. The same power you have. Let the Empire help you realize your potential! They will help you much more than that Jedi ever could."

Ezra sits down on his bed. Was this person right? Was the rebellion the real problem? Maybe he was on the wrong side. He wished that he never got in this position! He wishes that he would of ran that day when Kanan told him to run. This is all so confusing, why was this person making him rethink everything. Talk about being a good talker, Ezra felt like this person could talk him into doing anything.

"Ezra, why are you debating this? Do you need convincing? Do you want a bedtime story about a person who's life got better because of the Empire? How about the story of your friend Abby?"

Ezra froze.

"What did you just say? You know Abby?"

"Well of course! She used to be a part of me. But she kept getting in the way of my training so I had to let her influence go. She is still quite alive though! Sometimes I see her come out of the shadows, sometimes she comes out and plays with my head. She makes me question things sometimes. When I first saw you the other day, she came out and I felt something that I haven't felt for a long time. She used to bring out the best in me, but now she brings out the worst. Ezra, Abby isn't the same girl she was all those years ago."

Ezra didn't know what to say. His head was spinning. Was Abby here? Is she alright? Why did she never come back for him? Ezra thought back to the last time he saw her. She had told him that the Empire wanted her. That she had some kind of special gift that needed to be refined. She could of said no, but she said that she couldn't give up such an opportunity, and so she left him. It tore his heart out, and he never really got over it. He had thought to mention it to the crew, but he felt like he never could. He felt that it wasn't something that you couldn't just say, Hey guys! Do you want to hear the story of my best friend leaving to help the empire the same day my parents were taken?

Ezra shook his head and stared at the person before him. Before saying,

"Who are you? Why do you know so much about me? And about Abby?"

The person shook their head and said, "I know everything you've ever told me," and with that the person reached up and took their helmet off.

Ezra put a hand to his mouth and said in a quiet voice, "Abby?"

Ok guys! I really hope you liked this chapter and if you did **REVIEW**! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am so so sorry for not updating in a month. School got really hard and then I had exams and stuff but now I AM ON SUMMER BREAK so I WILL update every week. This is just a really quick and short chapter to basically make sure you guys know I am alive...so ENJOY AND REVIEW!

"Abby? What are doing here? I mean why are you here? Abby? I am freaking out right now. You left me to become an inquisitor? Why?"

"Ezra! Calm down! You are making me sound like a bad person...I didn't know what I was getting into when I left. I just knew that I would be making the empire better by helping. I didn't even know that I was force sensitive, and I had no idea that I would never go back to Lothal. Please don't be mad at me!"

Ezra decided to take a minute to himself. He needed to regroup his thoughts. He knew that he should be excited. Excited that he has found Abby, and that since she is the apprentice she won't hurt him. But there was a tug at the back of his mind telling that this was not a good thing. That she might be in there side. Well she is on their side, but that's beside the point. Abby is a good ally to have around.

Ezra knew that she had the power to get him out of this place.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So I have not been writing in a while and I am sorry for those who were awaiting my update. To be honest, this story wouldn't of continued if it wasn't for theworldismagic. You review every chapter and you care about and love this story more than I would ever hope someone would so thanks for your support. Now, here it is...the next chapter in A Field of Lies!

The Inquisitor was starting to get happy. The boy was falling right into his trap. Little did the Inquisitor's apprentice know either. The way to get the boy to join him was right through his apprentice. The look on the boy's face when she revealed herself was priceless, and it held emotions of joy, fear, shock, and the Inquisitor's favorite, hope. While some might ask why hope is the most important, the Inquisitor would answer that hope is what would make the boy join him. Hope that he will be with the girl again, hope that he will get the proper teachings, and hope that he will get a better life for himself. The Empire would be kind to him, they would give him everything he needs.

It will all be great, until the last stage of the Inquisitor's plan unravels. As everyone knows, you can only truly have one apprentice. Sounds like a battle for the ages, friend versus friend and in the end only one will live. Now of course, it will be rigged for the girl as the boy could easily go back to his rebel ways. In the end, the Inquisitor keeps his apprentice and the boy ends up dead, useless for the rebel cause.

If only the Inquisitor knew what was unfolding in that jail cell.

"Hey Abby,"

"Ya"

"Could you by any chance get me out of this room?"

"I don't—"

"Not like jail break style but more of a I want an upgrade sort of thing."

"Oh, um, ya sure I will see what I can do."

And with that Abby left the cell to go find the officer in charge of the prisoners. As she walked down the hall, she thought about everything that had conspired in the past day. She was now with Ezra after all this time and she couldn't be happier. The only problem was explaining her feelings about this to her master. Now that Abby had truly gotten to see and talk to Ezra, she doesn't want him to stay a prisoner.

"Excuse me sir, could possibly move the rebel prisoner to one of our umm nicer cells. Maybe the ones we use for the prisoner who we don't want harm brought to."

All she got in reply was a puzzled look on the officers face, time for some persuasion.

"Ok that's fine! I could go ask my master and tell him that you wasted my time by not following my command as I am pretty sure you are required to do. I'm sure he will have some choice words for you."

"That will not be necessary sir. Um, I will get on that immediately. Sorry for the trouble."

Abby internally high fived herself. Way to show some power! As Abby made her way back to Ezra's cell, she paused for a minute. Would the Inquisitor approve of this? If not then he will be awfully mad. She quickly turned on her heel and went to go find him.

The Inquisitor was interrupted by the sound of his door opening. He was about the turn around to meet the person when he felt the presence of his apprentice in the room. With his back turned to her he said, "Hope this isn't a waste of my time."

"No sir. I simply wanted to inform you that I have orders to have the boy moved into a nicer cell so that maybe he will be in better health when we need to use him."

"Hope we are not using our power to help a friend my dear. Nobody likes someone with a swelled head. However, I am glad that you had the thought to run it by me first. I was actually going to make the same arrangement my self, but you simply beat me to the catch. Now go along, see that the boy settles in. I will even allow him to have a nice meal, how does that sound?"

"Great master. I will follow up with you later?"

"No need, I will meet you down there soon."

And with that the Inquisitor turned around and Abby took her cue to leave.

Ezra was shocked. When he asked Abby for a nicer room he didn't expect this. This was luxury! He needed to ask for things more often. Ask and you shall receive. As Ezra laid down on his new bed, he figured he might as well try and contact Kanan before they like force proofed the room. He got into position, and closed his eyes. He reached out and tugged on their bond. He could feel himself getting tenser by the minute and he was fading into consciousness. He tried to relax but it wasn't working. It was like he could feel someone watching him. Then, all of a sudden he felt warmer and calmness spread through the bond. He focused solely and intently on it and he knew that Kanan was there. He called out through the bond, but he got no reply. Ezra grasped onto the calm for a momenut longer then he pulled himself out of his mediation and opened his eyes. Sitting in the chair next to his bed was Abby.

"Were you contacting your master?"

Man she could read him well.

"Abby, I'm sorry! I just wanted him to know I was ok. Please don't tell your master."

"It's quite funny. If I was a prisoner on your ship, I would never try to contact my master. Our bond doesn't work like that. You have more a father son bond while mine is purely master and apprentice. Your master really cares about you."

Ezra could hear the sadness in her voice. Her voice was one of a child with no love and support in their life. It broke his heart. She deserved so much more. He had offered to take her away from here, when he didn't know it was her. Now, it feels more important than ever that he get her out of here.

"Abby, I have a proposal for you."


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So I wrote a chapter to put up but I decided to save chapter for the next update and make this chapter a little bit of a check in with the Ghost crew. Sorry! Guess you guys will have to wait another chapter..wink wink oh and REVIEW!

Kanan was so confused. The last time he had tried to contact Ezra all he got was the name of some girl. Abby.

He had spent all of his time after that searching the records, looking for an Abby who might be the one. He had no luck at all. There were so many out there and Kanan had nothing to narrow them down. Was she Ezra's age? Is she a person who used to mentor him? Does she work for the Empire? Is she with Ezra right now? Is she a member of the rebel alliance? There were so many questions going through Kanan's head, and he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

Kanan knew that there wasn't anyone from Ezra's past who might know the girl, seeing that his parents were dead and he wasn't in contact with his friends. Kanan decided that the one person who might be able to shed some light would be Zeb. Seeing that the two of them share a room, maybe Ezra mentioned Abby to him. It was worth a shot.

Kanan easily found Zeb, as he was screaming a Chopper, and asked Zeb to come and have a talk with him. Zeb noticed the look of seriousness of Kanan's face and knew that this had to do with Ezra. They sat down at a table, and Kanan took a deep breathe and began.

"I tried to contact Ezra recently through the force, and while I couldn't get a hold of him, I was left with a name. The name was Abby. Now, before you start asking questions, the name just popped into my head, I am not sure what it means but I have a suspicion that this Abby is linked to Ezra and might be the key to is finding him."

"I know where you are going with this, but I'm sorry. The kid has never mentioned an Abby to me. You could go through his stuff though. He has lots of stuff that he used to keep in that tower of his. Maybe he has like a photo album or some letters with this Abby in them."

Kanan closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to go through Ezra's stuff, seeing that it's Ezra's, but he had no other choice.

"Thanks Zeb. I will go and look."

And with that Kanan got up and started walking to Ezra and Zeb's room.

Once he got there, he stood at the door. He took a deep breathe and then opened the door. He glanced around the room and then entered.

The room was a complete mess. Things were everywhere on the floor, beds were not made, clothes were all over the place, and Kanan knew that Zeb hasn't touched a thing of Ezra's since he got taken almost 5 days ago. Kanan had no idea where he was going to begin.

Kanan figured if he were to hide something he would hide it near his bed, probably under the pillow. Kanan climbed the ladder to the top bunk and looked around in the bed before lifting up the pillow. Under the pillow was an envelope. It seemed thin and filled with much of anything. Kanan opened the envelope to find a letter. He quickly skimmed the letter looking for the name Abby. When he reached the end of the letter he saw that Ezra's parents had written it.

Kanan put the letter back in the envelope and decided that he could read it later. Kanan then got down and decided to check under Ezra's mattress. He found a load of stuff. There were spare parts, lots of pictures, and lastly a box. Kanan opened the box to find it contained pieces of paper. He quickly flipped through them. The majority of the pages were letters from Ezra's parents and important documents, but it also contained another envelope with the words "Letters from Abby". Kanan quickly opened the envelope and found letters written from Abby. Ezra obviously wrote to her a lot at one point. Kanan took all the pages and put them in a pile to take with him.

He then went to the pictures. The majority of them were Ezra with his parents. However, there were a few of Ezra posing with a young girl. Kanan knew that this girl must be Abby and put the pictures with all the letters.

Kanan then put everything else back in its place, grabbed the stuff he needed and left. When he opened the door, Zeb was standing outside waiting for him to be done. Kanan gave him a nod and Zeb knew that Kanan had found what he was looking for.

"Zeb round up the crew. I will be there in a minute."

Zeb nodded and then went off the crew. Kanan walked to his room, and put the stuff into a drawer to be read and looked at later. Kanan decided that before he talked about his discoveries with the crew, he needed to meditate and connect with the force to try and make things clearer. Kanan got into position and closed his eyes. He took deep breathes and reached out in the force. He sat there for some time, just enjoying the force. Suddenly he felt something tugging on his bond with Ezra. He quickly tried to push it away until he realized it was Ezra reaching out into their bond. Kanan quickly sent out calm waves in the force as he could feel Ezra slipping away from him. He then felt a pulse of calmness in the force and then it was all gone. Kanan knew that Ezra had stopped.

Kanan pulled himself out of meditation, and stood up. He took a deep breathe and then walked out the door. He found the crew all sitting around a table, waiting for him. Kanan knew that he would just have to get on with it.

"Ok Spectors, I have evidence to believe that a girl named Abby is the key to finding Ezra. I have found a collection of letters and pictures that relate to her. I feel that once I sit down and read all of the letter and examine the pictures I can find this Abby, and she can give us clues to Ezra."

"Kanan," Sabine started, "why do you think that someone girl from Ezra's past will know where he is now? She probably hasn't seen him in years."

"Sabine that's a good question, but her name appeared to me during meditation, and I feel like the force is telling me to find her. I promise that this effort won't be a negative thing. So with that, my plan is to find this Abby, talk to her, and then go find and save Ezra."

The crew still looked baffled. This was a huge task, and based on the info, they felt like this wouldn't end well. But, they had to trust Kanan and he felt good about this, then they felt good about this.

"Ok then," Hera spoke, "if we are all in agreement, let's get to work."


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So this chapter is done, and I felt that rather than posting it a week from my last update (which was yesterday if anyone missed that one), I will post the next chapter 24 hours after my last one. This is new to me so stay with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have been feeling like my story has been dragging a bit, and this chapter (in my opinion) really sets things in place. PLEASE REVIEW!

"Abby, I have a proposal for you."

"Ezra listen, I know what you are going to say. You are going to tell me that I will be so much happier with the crew, and that we can just leave and I will never have to see the Inquisitor again. But you know what, I am not sure if I want to take that risk, I mean so many things could go wrong.

"You don't understand Abby! This is your happiness we are talking about! Could you really see yourself here your whole life? I hope the answer is no. You deserve so much more than this. Here the Inquisitor will not only treat you like crap, but he will use your abilities to harm people. Kanan would never let you do something that will hurt people, and he will give you the love and respect you deserve. Open your eyes! This is your future Abby!"

Ezra stared into her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking. He could see the confusion and the contemplating going through her head, and he had a feeling that she would give him the answer he wanted. She took a breathe and began to say,

"Ezra, I think that—"

"Why hello there my apprentice and my prisoner. What are we discussing?"

Abby whipped around and saw the Inquisitor standing there. She wondered how much he had heard.

"Master, I was just about to tell him that I think that he will be much better suited with the Empire than with those silly rebels, wouldn't you agree?"

She hoped that was enough the convince him.

"Why yes of course. Maybe he will listen to you more on the subject."

Both Abby and Ezra let out a sigh of relief.

"Master, I will be waiting by the door. Feel free to talk to Mr. Bridger as I am sure that he will listen to you just as much as he listens to me."

She walked over to the door and prepared to view what would probably become a tense situation.

"Boy," the Inquisitor started, "I am here for one reason and one reason only, and it's not very hard to figure out. I want you to join the Empire. But not only the Empire, but I want you to be my apprentice. Now, before you get all heroic and reject me, I can promise you that the Empire will be very nice to you. And you can see your friend as much as you like, as you would be training together."

"Umm ya so, I would tell you no right off the bat, but I honestly would like the think about this. I like to sleep on big decisions like this, if that's ok."

"No problem, then getting an answer to me by the morning would be no problem."

"None at all. I would like to have a brief chat with your apprentice before I go to bed tonight, I want to talk to her about all of this, if that's ok also."

"I am sorry my boy, but I am going to have to reject that request. I want this decision to be solely made by you. None of this peer pressure business. You are more than welcome to talk to her after you give me your decision tomorrow morning."

Ezra sighed. He knew there was no negotiations at this point.

"That's fine sir. Umm, see you tomorrow."

The Inquisitor returned the parting words and turned around summoning Abby to follow him out. She glanced Ezra's way, and then exited right behind her master.

Ezra layed down. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he couldn't meditate this one out, and he didn't know how he could figure this out without talking to Abby. He really needed to get out of here, and she was the easiest way.

Maybe if he told the Inquisitor yes, he would eventually work up his trust and be allowed to go on mission in Lothal, and then he could find the crew there.

But that would probably take forever. Either way, Ezra knew that he had to accept the Inquisitor's offer. He knew that if he said no, he would probably be taken away and wouldn't be able to see Abby any longer.

Ezra decided to go to bed, satisfied with his decision.

The next morning, Ezra was awoke to the sound of his door opening. The Inquisitor and Abby walked in. Well at least he assumed it was Abby as both were wearing their uniforms, and he couldn't see her face.

"Well boy, your time is up. What will your decision be?"

"After an actually quite short deliberation, I have decided to take you up on your offer, and become your apprentice."

The reactions to this were priceless. The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the shock that was written on his face. Ezra couldn't see Abby's face but your whole head did a double take and she crossed her arms and was leaning towards Ezra as if trying to understand him better.

Ezra knew that she could see him under her helmet, so he decided to give her a wink. The purpose of this was to clue her in, and kind of let her know that he was not doing with the intentions of actually becoming an Inquisitor. She seemed to understand as she gave him and firm nod and took off her helmet. Her eyes were filled with mischief and Ezra knew that his message was read loud and clear.

They would get out of here, and step one had just been carried out.

"Kanan," Ezra said quickly into the force, "we are coming home."

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! This is my favorite chapter so far (and it's the longest so far)! I spent a lot of time changing things to make this chapter exactly how I envisioned it. Also, I am curious what time zones you all are in because I never know what time of day to post. Also if you are not in the US please tell me thanks!If you like it...REVIEW!

The Inquisitor decided to leave the room, as he felt surprised at Ezra's willingness to accept his. The Inquisitor wished he could of said that he was happy, but he knew that the Ezra he had always known wouldn't of just accepted right off the bat. He was actually quite disappointed that the boy didn't put up a fight, and the Inquisitor knew that something was up. He felt as if the two kids had a plan, but he would have to put that out of his mind for now.

"Ezra!" Abby screamed the minute her master was gone, "You are crazy! You really think that we can escape?"

"Why are you scared about this? You know that we can pull it off."

"Ezra, I don't think—"

"Abby if you are going to lecture, at least wipe that mischievous look off your face because you're sending me mixed signals."

Abby just laughed. "You know me too well. I do find your plan exciting, but you have to look at what might happen. What if we don't pull it off and get caught? If we are going to do this, we got to do it good."

"Agreed my friend. We are both small in stature, so that's an advantage. I don't know how well you are at crawling in the vents, but it's my speciality."

"Oh Ezra, still crawling around in the air vents are we? That's ok, I have never lost that skill."

They both laughed.

"Great then," Ezra said, "the first step is getting inside the vents. Then you'll need to lead us to the escape pods."

"Escape pods!? Those will work great for when they discover we are missing and sent out fighters for us. I say we just use my tie fighter."

Ezra did a double take. "Abby, you have your own tie fighter? That would of been great info from the get go."

"Whatever. So we sneak into the air vents, go to the hangar, get in my fighter, they will most likely clear me to take off since it is mine, and then we go and find your friends. Sounds good except for one concern.."

"Speak your mind sister."

"Well, I don't know if your friends would let a tie fighter get near the rebel base, they might try and I don't know, blow us up!"

"Really, that's what your worried about. We can just send them a message that we are on our way so then when we get there they won't blow us up."

"Fine," said Abby nervously, "when should we carry this whole thing out."

"I would say that we wait a few days maybe even weeks, but I am already not liking this place so we might have to get out sooner."

"Well, I saw we leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning! Are you sure?"

"I am 100% sure. My master makes me train early in the morning by myself, and he will probably ask me to bring you along. We can just leave from the vents right outside your door. There is rarely anyone else around at that time in the day."

"Wow, your very clever. It reminds of the old Abby."

"Well she is still in here somewhere."

Abby then decided that it was time for her to leave, so she said her goodbyes and went out the door. She then went directly to her master as she knew he would want to talk to her.

When she reached his door, she gently knocked and heard a loud sigh then a quiet 'Come in!'. She opened the door, and saw her master just sitting in a chair not appearing to of been doing anything.

"Um, master, I figured you might of wanted to talk to me about the events of today."

"My apprentice," he started as he stood up, "I feel very uneasy and this, now wipe that look off your face, and I fear that the boy is influencing you to do things. Maybe even to get you to change your alliance. But then again, he did agree to join the Empire. So maybe you are the one influencing him, which I expect you to do. Either way, tomorrow after you do your morning routines, which I am requiring you bring him with you, you both will come straight to me. Then we all have a nice friendly chat and I will set everything straight."

"Sir, I don't think there is anything to set straight though."

But Abby was quickly silenced by a cold look on her master's face.

"Nevermind sir, I will follow your plan. Um, see you tomorrow."

And with that Abby left, even more confident in their plan than ever.

When the morning came, Abby got up quickly and dressed. She didn't dress in her usual morning workout attire, but in her full suit. She grabbed her lightsaber, a gun, some grenades, and just some other things she thought they might need (including a lunch). She then walked out of her room and went straight to Ezra's room. On the way she stopped and got all his stuff that was taken from him. When she opened his door, she found him sitting there waiting. He had a momentary look of panic on his face, but then he relaxed when he knew it was Abby. She quickly shut the door and handed him the bag with his stuff. She waited for Ezra to change and attach his slingshot and saber to him then they were off. She opened the door first and looked around, making sure nobody was there. Once she knew it was clear, she got on Ezra's shoulders and opened up the vent, then jumped in. She then made space for Ezra, and helped him in. Once they were both in, she closed the vent.

With Abby leading the way, they started their route to the hangar. She knew that they had to be quick, so she told Ezra the directions to the hangar in case they got separated.

About 5 minutes later, they both reached the door to the hangar. Abby quickly peeked out the vent, jumped down, made sure nobody was coming then motioned Ezra down. She then used to keycard to open the door and she quickly looked around the hangar. There was the normal amount of people busling about, so she knew that they weren't aware of their plan.

"Ezra, I figured that there would be people in here, otherwise I would be suspicious, so I am going to act like I am giving you a tour. The whole ship is aware of you saying you would join the Empire, so they wouldn't find it weird."

Ezra nodded, and followed Abby.

"And now here Ezra is the hangar. We keep all of our ships here. If you want I can show you mine." She then directed him towards one of the ships that looked like it was able to take off at a moments notice.

The people around would glance at them and point at Ezra for a few seconds each, but he could tell that they were buying Abby's cover.

"Hey Abby, could you show me the inside of the tie, I have always wondered what it looks like."

"Sure, I could even fly it around if you want."

"That would be awesome."

She then com-linked the control tower, and asked if she could fly her tie around for Ezra.

"Copy that," the person said, "You can depart as you wish, but I advise you to be careful, he is still on our radar."

"Yes sir. We will be back shortly, just want to show him the inside of a tie in action."

Ezra couldn't believe it! Abby was playing the part so well! Man was she sneaky. He watched as she opened the hatch to get in and motioned him in.

Now, Ezra has been in ties before, but this one was something else. It looked like it was just made, and it had knobs and switches that even he didn't know what they were. Abby dropped down into the pilot seat, and got ready to take off. She looked 100% cool, calm, and collected. But that worried Ezra, what if she was faking him out. He shook that out of his head as the tie started the rise from the floor and flew out the bay. Ezra stared back in awe at the Empire base, he couldn't believe they were able to leave like that. Just then, a voice came over the speaker.

"Umm sir, I informed your master of your little fly around, and he wants you to come back immediately."

Ezra could see the panic in Abby's eyes, but the look quickly passed and she ducked under the control panel and ripped out some wires.

"Why did you take out the radio? We need to contact my friends!"

"Oh no, I just took out the tracker," said Abby casually, "now the Empire can't find us. So um, where are your friends at?"

"Oh um here, let me put in the coordinates."

Ezra typed in the coordinates and then sat down. Abby put the tie in auto-pilot and then turned around the face him.

"Ezra, you might want to contact your friends to tell them we are coming."

"I did that last night don't worry."

"You did it last night?"

"Um ya, I told my master through the force that we would be coming, most likely in a marked Empire shipped, and that they shouldn't kill us."

Abby looked skeptical, "and did he answer you?"

"Well no, but I know he received the message."

"Ok then, guess I'll have to trust you on this one."

They both then sat in silence for a long time. Ezra thinking about how happy the crew will be to see him, and wondering how they will take the news of Abby. Abby thought about her master, and how upset he probably is of his apprentice of 8 years leaving him. She also thought about how she will be treated with Ezra's crew. But mostly how his master will accept her. She was force-sensitive, but has always been taught to use the bad side of it. She has seen this Kanan in action, and she knew that he had mad skills. She also knew that he would be a great master to her if he accepts her. What if the rebels lock her up? If she were to appear with Ezra at the Empire base, they would surely lock him up. So what's the difference?

The fighter soon reached its location. And Ezra got up and waited for the radio to go off. When it did, he just said, "This is Ezra Bridger, returning from a luxury trip to the Empire."

They were quickly cleared to board, and the second the ship landed, chaos erupted. The hatch was thrown open, and before Ezra could process anything, Kanan had pulled Abby out and had her on the ground, with his saber drawn and everyone surrounded her, guns drawn.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! It's like 1:15 in the morning where I am, but I just finished this chapter, and couldn't delay putting it up! Hope you all enjoy and remember to review!

Ezra stood paralyzed. What was going on? Did they really think she was the bad guy?

"Stop!" Ezra screamed, "She isn't dangerous!"

Kanan snapped at Ezra, "Ezra! Look at him! I don't care if he helped you, he looks like a ticking time bomb."

Ezra took a long hard look at Abby, and he saw what Kanan was talking about. She was wearing her full uniform-helmet included-and she had weapons out the wazoo on her. Ezra knew he would of had the same reaction.

"Kanan please let me—"

"No Ezra. We are part of the alliance now, we can't take risks with people like this. You can explain once I have a talk with this person," Kanan then turned to Abby, "Now you, surrender your weapons, and put your hands up."

Ezra couldn't believe his eyes, was Kanan this dumb? Sure she was dresses like an Imperial, but she did come here with him, showing that she was on their side. Ezra watched as Zeb took her guns and explosives, but when Zeb saw the lightsaber. He whispered something to Kanan. That prompted Kanan to reach down and rip it off her belt.

"You want to explain this? You're an Inquisitor aren't you?"

When Abby didn't answer, Kanan advanced on her.

"Refuse to talk do we? That's fine, maybe you'll want to talk once you're locked up. I don't want to get physical with you."

Abby then slowly crawled backwards, as if to retreat from Kanan. Sadly, Kanan didn't like that. He jumped towards Abby, trying to rip her helmet off. Abby then stood and tried to get away, but it was too late.

Kanan grabbed her arm, and shoved her towards himself, Abby still struggling. He tried again to get her helmet off, but she was putting up a good fight. Then suddenly Zeb grabbed her helmet and pulled it violently off her head. But the force of the pull caused Abby to fly forward, and she hit a nearby ship with a sickening crack. She then collapsed into a heap in front of the ship.

People then quickly moved towards her, weapons still drawn. But, they slowly started to put their guns down, and Sabine turned around and said to Kanan, "It's a young girl."

Kanan quickly moved towards Abby, shoving away the people gathered and he dropped to his knees. Abby was out cold, and she had a huge gash on her forehead. Kanan looked at her in awe, and quickly asked Ezra her name. Kanan knew the answer to the question though, this girl appeared to be the same girl he had been planning to find, Abby.

"Her name is Abby, Kanan. She was my best friend before my parents died, and she helped me escape. She's the Inquisitor's apprentice. Well I guess she WAS his apprentice."

Kanan just continued to stare at her. Then he picked her up and said, "Well she needs medical attention, and you probably do too, so you go to the med bay."

"Where are you taking her?"

"I am going to patch her up in my room. If she comes to, I need to talk to her. In private."

Ezra then watched as his master carried his best friend away. Hera then came to Ezra and after some coaxing, led him to the medical room.

Kanan couldn't believe this. Why was he so blind? The wrong types of bells went off in his head. Instead of thinking of Abby as a threat, he should of seen her for a new ally. Now, he was carrying her unconscious form to his room.

Frankly, he wasn't taking her to his room in case she woke up, but because he suspected something. He figured that any person who spends 8 years with the Inquisitor is going to have some scars, physically and mentally. Kanan didn't want Ezra to be there if he found evidence of abuse on her.

When Kanan reached his room he opened the door, and then gently placed her down on the bottom bunk. Kanan then went and got a wet cloth and began to clean the gash on her forehead. He determined that it wouldn't need stitches, but the chance of her having a concussion was very high. Once Kanan cleaned the wound and bandaged it, he checked her face and neck for any previous injuries. Her head itself seemed fine, besides the injuries that occurred today, but Kanan noticed a scar peeking out from her turtle-necked shirt. Kanan quickly peeled away the material to discover a boatload of old scars around her neck. After further examination, he concluded that they were probably from when she first met the Inquisitor; 7-8 years ago.

Kanan then took off her gloves and checked her hands and wrist. Both surprisingly had no signs of injury. He then took off her top layer of her shirt, which consisted of her armor, and she was left with a black tank top on. Kanan then quickly scanned her arms for anything, finding some old scars here and there. He knew that she most likely had scars on her back, so he decided that he would have Hera check later.

Kanan then pulled up a chair, and decided to do some basic medical checks. Her temperature was fine, her breathing was a little shallow for his liking, and her pulse was still a little faint. Kanan made a mental note of talking to Zeb about throwing people into ships when it's not necessary.

The more Kanan thought about it, the more he realized that she was not in any way violent towards them, and that she truly did act calmly. She only started to get frazzled when people started yelling at her, and trying to take her helmet.

Kanan then thought about what Ezra said, if she was the apprentice of the Inquisitor, she must have some connection with the force. He didn't know what to make of that though. If she wasn't going back, she would need further training, and Kanan didn't know if he could train her. What if she didn't accept his teachings? What if she was too advanced? Could Kanan train two kids that were on different levels?

Kanan was pulled out of his thoughts as Abby let out a quiet moan. He quickly knelt next to her, and waited for her to show further signs of waking up. She began to moan again, and then slowly opened up her eyes. She immediately shut them with a load moan, and started to reach towards her head.

"No," said Kanan quietly as he batted her hands away, "don't touch it."

She then quickly opened her eyes as if in a panic, and Kanan could see that her eyes were unfocused. Kanan slowly got up and grabbed a small flashlight.

He then whispered to her, "Hey, can you look into this for a second," and then he quickly shunned the flashlight into her eyes. She quickly held up a hand, which Kanan pulled away. It only took him a second to see that her pupils were dilated, and that she had a serious concussion.

"You have a really bad concussion. Do you remember what happened?"

Abby opened her mouth to talk, but she quickly closed it. Kanan stared at her puzzled, and asked her the question again. This time, when she opened her mouth to answer, vomit came out of her mouth. Kanan quickly grabbed a bucket, and Abby curled on her side and emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she rolled back onto her back. Kanan quickly took a rag and wiped her face off, and then stood up and took the bucket to the side. When he returned, he saw that she was staring at his, eyes completely unfocused.

"Hey, are you feeling better? We will get you better in no time."

Abby slowly opened her mouth and answered, "I don't like the purple one."

Kanan let a smile slip from his lips.

"I'm sorry. He can get a little carried away. The blame is on me though, I shouldn't of been so blind. I should of seen that you weren't here to kill us."

"That's ok," Abby quickly responded. She pushed herself up, much to Kanan's displeasure, and looked around the room.

"Where's Ezra? And where am I?"

"This is my room. Ezra is in the med-bay, which is where I am about to take you."

"Wait a minute! What's wrong with Ezra?"

"Calm down, I just wanted him to get checked out. I didn't know if the Empire had done anything to him."

Abby slowly nodded her head, and said "Oh, ok."

Then, the tensions started to rise. Neither person knew what to say. Abby didn't really like the idea of going to a medical room, but if Ezra was there, might as well. Kanan was trying to decide what he should do next. Should he ask someone to bring a wheelchair, as he knew that she wouldn't like to be carried. The problem was that she would probably think she could walk on her own.

"Well then, we should probably get you down to the med-bay. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can!" Abby exclaimed standing up, "I'm not some cry baby who can't walk."

And with that she stormed out of the room. Kanan stared at her for a minute, but then ran to go catch up with her. He honestly didn't expect her to make it more than a few steps.

"Slow down kid. We aren't in any hurry."

He was met with a cold stare. However, she looked so unsteady on her feet that Kanan couldn't quite take her seriously. Kanan figured that Hera would go all mother on her, so he just let her go. About halfway through she started the slow a lot, but they still made it in record time, and Abby threw the door open.

Ezra was sitting in a chair with an amused look on his face, and he gestured to Hera who was speaking to a doctor.

"Are you sure this is right Doctor? How could someone spend days as a prisoner of the Empire, and not have any injuries?"

"I believe she will be your answer," Kanan said interrupting Hera, "I am sure that she made sure Ezra didn't get hurt."

Kanan turned to Abby, to find her not there. He glanced around as saw her talking with Ezra. Kanan then went to the doctor and Hera and said, "She has a very severe concussion, and multiple past injuries. I didn't to check all of her for injuries, so Hera if you could that would be great."

"Sir, I believe that our priority should be to get her head checked out and let her get some rest. I will examine her concussion, and make the necessary actions from there," examined the doctor.

"Ok thanks."

The doctor then approached Abby and got on one knee. What he said to Abby, Kanan will never know. He did know however that whatever was said to her seemed to make her relax. She gave a struggled smile at Ezra, and then followed the doctor to a bed. The doctor unwrapped the bandages and examined her head. He then wrote something down, went and got more bandage, and began to rewrap her head. Once he was done, the doctor flashed lights in her eyes, and asked her lots of questions. When the doctor finally seemed satisfied, he got up and went to his medicine supply. He picked up a kind unknown to Kanan, and then took another kind and poured a little bit of it into the medicine.

The doctor then handed Abby the bottle, and instructed her to drink it all. She complied, but a few seconds later panic flared in her eyes. Everyone quickly rushed to her, except the doctor.

"I may of added something to help you sleep into that medicine," the doctor said with a reluctant smile.

Kanan looked at Abby, and saw that she was losing the battle to stay awake. He then quickly got up, and sat in a nearby chair. Once she fell asleep, everything seemed to calm down. People started leaving, which left only Kanan and Hera in the room. Kanan gave Abby a hard look and said to Hera, "What am I going to do?"


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I am writing these chapters faster now as I can't hold in my excitement for how I plan this story to go! This chapter is a transition chapter, so I can get the next plot point in motion. Thanks to everyone who reviews and you can receive more thanks next chapter if you review this one!

Ezra gave Abby one last look and then left the room with Sabine and Zeb. Once everyone had left, Ezra noticed that Hera and Kanan were still in there. He then peeked in the room, and saw that Kanan was saying something to Hera in a hushed voice. Ezra leaned closer to the door, but lost his balance and went tumbling into the room.

"Oh hi guys, um I'll be leaving now."

"Actually, Hera was about to leave, so you can stay and keep me company."

"Oh, sure Kanan."

Hera then got up, and Ezra walked over and took her place. Hera then reminded Ezra that he needed to get a good nights sleep, and then she was off.

Ezra relaxed in his chair and watched Abby's breathing. It calmed him to watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and it reminded him that she was truly there with him.

After a few minutes Kanan cleared his throat and said, "Hey, I hope you know that everyone will work out fine. Your friend is perfectly safe here. How about you get some sleep. I can watch over her."

"I know Kanan, but I feel like she has done so much for me. I feel like I own it to her to watch over her, she would do it for me."

"Ok," Kanan sighed, "if you want to disobey Hera then be my guest."

That was all it took for Ezra to get a momentary look of panic on his face, and then jump into the nearest bed.

"Fine 'master', I will go to sleep like a three year old with a bed time. Would you like to read me a story?"

Ezra figured Kanan would take this all as joke, but Kanan actually seemed concerned. Ezra took a big breath as Kanan got up and sat on his bed.

"Ezra, I know it must be hard to see her after all this time. It probably brings back both sad and happy memories. But try to think of the good ones, and remember that if the bad memories come, I will always be here."

Ezra looked away. He wished that people would stop being so concerned about him. However, he knew why Kanan was concerned and he secretly enjoyed having someone care about him. It had been a long time since someone truly looked him into the eyes and said that they were always there for him. It reminded Ezra of the days when his parents were alive. Ezra shook his head, and knew that he had to get those thoughts out of his mind. He looked at Kanan for a moment, and he could see all the concern his Kanan's eyes.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about this kid. I just need you to know that you're not alone."

"Thanks Kanan. I just can't stop thinking about her. What will happen to her- to us? I know that you are probably on the fence about training her and everything, but she truly does need your guidance. She won't like me saying this, but she needs a good role model right now. She needs someone to show her how to use the good side, and how to be a good person. She needs someone to talk to her when she does something wrong, and to push her to the light side. She needs someone like you. And I know that you will probably flip this on me, and start telling me that I should listen to my own advice, but I am truly worried that if she doesn't have someone to support her she will just crumble, and start thinking like an Inquisitor again. The Abby I know is in there beneath all the damage. Please Kanan, please help her."

Kanan stared at Abby. She looked at peace right now, and from the bit of time they interacted together today, he knew that she had many sides to her. Kanan just worried which side would become dominate. What if he wasn't a strong enough influence to push her to the light. Ezra seemed certain that he could do it, and Kanan didn't want to disappoint him. He knew that he had to do.

"Ezra, if I trained Abby along with you, you wouldn't get as much training time with me. In fact, the first few weeks I would have to devote my time to changing her ways and habits. I need you to know that this will be a huge change for everyone, especially you."

"I know Kanan, and I don't care if you even have to postpone my training for a few weeks. I will do anything to help her, she's my best friend."

Kanan nodded slowly, and then thought of something, "Hey kid, what is Sabine going to think of another girl around here."

Ezra scoffed, "Listen, Abby is just a friend, so Sabine is still mine."

"That's not what I meant," Kanan said rolling his eyes, "Do you think that they will get along? I mean two teenage girls might get to be a lot."

Now it was Ezra's turn to roll his eyes, "I think we have more important issues here Kanan. I'm sure they will get along just fine."

Kanan laughed, "Ok Ezra. Now how about you get some rest, it's been a long day."

Ezra sighed and laid down, turning his back to Kanan. Why couldn't Kanan tell that he didn't want to go sleep, that he wanted to sit next to Abby. Whatever, he figured he could use the sleep anyway. So, Ezra closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

Kanan stared at Ezra. He could tell that Ezra was upset about something, and he just wanted to help. Kanan watched Ezra until he heard Ezra's breathing go steady and he knew Ezra was asleep. Kanan looked from his left to his right. He had two force sensitive teens with him. Wow. Kanan truly didn't 100% process it until that moment. Kanan knew what he had to do; he had to train them both. There are barely any Jedi left, and he should be taking any opportunity he gets to increase the number. He had to teach Abby the ways of the Jedi, not the Sith. Kanan knew it would be hard, and that even though Ezra said he wouldn't mind, Kanan knew it would become hard for Ezra.

Kanan knew that Abby still had to recover, so he decided that tomorrow they would talk. Talk about what's she's been taught, what she thinks is right and wrong in those teachings, and then Kanan will establish a game plan from there. His priority was to get her to forget everything the Inquisitor taught her about hate and anger, and to transform those teachings into ones of love and peace.

Kanan took a deep breathe again. He just had to stay calm. So matter what happens tomorrow, no matter what she tells him, he needs to stay calm and focused. He needs to set the example of calm.

Kanan got up and decided that the two of them weren't going anywhere, so Kanan left to go find Hera.

Hera was sitting on a work bench fixing Chopper's antennae when she saw Kanan standing at the door. He looked very tired and stressed, so Hera quickly finished what she was doing and then shooed Chopper out. Kanan then took a seat in an empty seat and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Hera, I know what I have to do. I need to train her. I just don't know if it's the best choice."

"Love, don't doubt your decision! You will be making her life better, not worse! Our goal is to help people, and that's what you're doing."

"I know, but what about Ezra? What if he gets mad at me, and thinks I don't care about his training? I can't lose Ezra over this."

"I know it's hard, but Ezra will understand! Please don't stress over this, save it for another time."

Kanan gave a short laugh, "Ya, I have a feeling tomorrow might get to be a little stressful. I plan on talking to her tomorrow about everything, then I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, what can I do?"

"Hera, I think about has some scars; both physically and emotionally. I need you to check her out for the physicals ones. I have found some already, but I think there are some on her back and such. It will probably be a task in itself to get her to show you them, so don't go too hard core Mom on her. And if she wants to talk about them, I know that you would be the right person to listen."

Hera sucked in a deep breath, "that poor girl! I will check for you don't worry love."

Kanan smiled and nodded, then he let out a loud yawn.

"Sounds like you need some sleep. Now don't give me that look Kanan! You go and get some rest, I can take care of things."

Kanan seemed hesitant, but eventually got up and went to his room to get some rest. Hera then made her way back to Ezra and Abby, and sat in a chair between them. She got comfortable as she knew she was going to stay here all night. Hera looked at Abby and sighed, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I feel really bad but now that the school year is settled in I can start creating a more routine schedule of updating. So enjoy and review!

Abby woke up slowly, enjoying to feeling of the cool sheets on her skin. Wait sheets? Abby quickly jumped out of the bed and came crashing on the floor. A figure in front of her quickly moved into her path, as she started to take off for the door.

"Hey easy there sweet-heart, remember that you aren't with the Empire anymore," Hera said soothingly.

"Oh, um, my bad." Abby awkwardly shifted her weight from foot to foot, which she found quite interesting to look at as she stared downward.

Hera could since that Abby was uncomfortable, and Hera didn't blame her. Hera couldn't remember if they ever had a proper introduction, so she extended a hand and said low and kindly, "I'm Hera. I am the pilot of the Ghost. I don't believe we ever formally met."

"Um, ya, I'm Abby. But you probably already know that," she paused for a moment then asked, "Where's Ezra?"

Hera did a double take, did she just ask about Ezra? This girl just escaped the Empire and the Inquisitor, not unharmed, and she was concerned about where Ezra was?

"He got up earlier sweetheart. He's probably with Zeb right now. Those two are trouble," Hera tried to answer light hearted.

Hera noticed Abby still finding her feet interesting, and gave her a quick look over. She seemed much too skinny, and appeared to favor her right foot over left. Also, Hera noticed a few muscles twitch every now and then, as if ready for attack. Hera sighed. This girl shouldn't be afraid of her, she shouldn't be afraid of anyone for that matter. Hera knew that getting Abby 100% healthy would take a while, and she knew that getting her stable mentally would take even longer. Abby had some habits to break, and some things to learn.

"Sweetheart, you want to take a shower? I can also get you some new clothes afterwards."

"Um, what do you want in return? Or are you just trying to butter me up before the kill? I don't mean to sound rude but, um, I don't know you, and I haven't earned anything yet."

"You don't need to 'earn' a shower or some cleaner clothes. Those are things that you should get," Hera tried to explain calmly.

"Listen, my answer is no. It's my choice anyway," and with that Abby pushed her way past Hera and started for the door.

She didn't make it far though, as the door opened and she ran right into Kanan.

"Woah, hello. Just the person I was looking for. How are you this morning kid? Why were you leaving? Do you need something? How about a shower and then some new clothes and hot food and—"

"What is it with you people!" Abby screamed, "you can't just go around giving things to people, someone might start taking advantage of you."

"Kid, I'm giving you anything. I am just suggested things that any person has the right to, it's not—"

"That's exactly what she said! I am sorry that you guys are more lenient over here, but with the Empire, I have to work hard for a shower or new clothes or food that isn't ration bars, so if you guys can't—"

"Sorry to interrupt you kid, but we aren't the Empire. We don't deny you your right. You have the right to all the things you just said the Empire made you work for. So, how about we just break your mindset, and you go take a shower. When your done, we can get you some warm food and fresh clothes. Sound good?"

Abby just rolled her eyes, and motioned for him to lead the way. Hera gave a small smile and followed after the pair. When they reached the bathroom, Abby was given some new clothes and instructed to go back to the Med-Bay when she was done. After another eye roll Abby opened the door and disappeared inside the bathroom. Hera and Kanan hung around for a few minutes until they heard the water turn on, and then the walked back to the Med-Bay.

After almost an hour, Abby had yet to come back, and Hera was getting worried.

"Kanan, go check on her. Just go and listen and see if you hear anything."

"Calm down Hera. The kid probably was just taking a long, hot shower and lost track of time. I'll still go check on her though, so you don't have a heart attack."

Kanan got up and left the Med-Bay. Once the door closed behind him, he let the worry show on his face. He too was getting really worried, but didn't want Hera to know. He picked up his pace, and soon ended up at the fresher. His heart dropped though as the door was open, and he discovered no one inside. He quickly turned around and ran back to the Med-Bay.

He busted in the door saying, "Hera the kid is not in there. Where did she go?"

Just as Hera opened her mouth, the pair heard a loud noise come from above them. They both ran to the closest air vent and listened, but they weren't there long until it was kicked open and Abby jumped out.

Kanan grabbed her hands and said, "Geez kid you ok," all the while looking her over head to toe. He noticed that she was slightly shivering and he touched her still wet hair to notice that it was freezing cold.

"Kid, why are you cold? Please tell me it's not because you were crawling around the vents."

"I'm not really that cold. Well, maybe a little but when you take a freezing cold shower, you tend to end up freezing cold."

"Why didn't you take a warmer shower sweetheart," Hera butted in, "you do know we have hot water here."

"Ma'am that's fine and all, but I am used to taking cold showers, my master said it makes you more alert."

Kanan sighed. He wasn't going to lie and say that nobody takes cold showers because he himself occasionally takes a cold shower. However, Abby probably has never had a hot shower in her life, and she should've used this as an opportunity.

"That's fine kid. You do whatever makes you comfortable, but remember that you are always welcome to use hot water."

Kanan took a deep breathe and looked Abby over again. He seemed satisfied with his scan, and let go of Abby. It was then that he did a double take and realized that she didn't change into the new clothes, she just put her old ones back on. Kanan decided that now wasn't the time to bring it up so he put that particular conversation on the back burner.

"Hey kid, I would like Hera here to give you a quick medical exam. Now don't give me that face, I know I checked you over before but I feel that she will do a better job. Can you do that for me?"

"Sorry mister but I don't like people touching me. Consider yourself lucky you got to do a quick exam yesterday."

Kanan gave a heavy sigh, "Will you do it for me? I would really appreciate it."

Abby gave a stiff head shake no. She then said, "Not now cowboy, maybe at a later date. Plus, I'm sure you both and more important things to do."

Kanan then came up with an idea, "You know what kid you're right. I do have better things to do. So you know what, I challenge you to a duel."

Who should I have win? Will Abby kick his butt or will Kanan make Abby even more injured? Find out next week on A Field of Lies. Like what I did there...REVIEW


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating in like forever! I feel really guilty and I hope that this chapter makes it up. Please continue to review! And remember I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE SO PLEASE DON'T SUE

"You know what kid you're right. I do have better things to do. So you know what, I challenge you to a duel."

And with Kanan's statement, Abby's eyes lit up.

"You want to challenge me to a duel?Doesn't that seem a little unfair, I mean I am 16 and you're like 50. I'm sure I would win."

Kanan smiled, "Oh we are getting cocky now are we. Well how about you show this old man your moves. No weapons, expect our lightsabers and our fists. First person to get their opponent down at saber point is the winner."

"Oh, you got deal!"

Kanan then told Hera to round up the crew, and whoever else wanted to see the duel, and told her to meet them at the training room. Kanan then escorted himself and Abby out the door.

As they were walking, Kanan noticed that Abby wasn't talking much. He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it as he couldn't seem to find the right words. Lucky for Kanan, Abby found her words quicker.

"Sir?" Abby started in a shy voice.

"Kid, you don't have to call me sir. Just call me Kanan."

"Whatever sir, I just wanted to say thanks for um, you know, not like locking me in a jail cell and putting me on death row. I, um, really appreciate it."

Kanan was shocked at what she just said, but tried to not make it show. He knew it must of been hard for her to say.

"It's no problem kid. As I stated before, we aren't the empire and we don't go around making kids lives terrible."

Abby gave a small smile, but as soon as it appeared it was gone. Kanan sighed heavily, why couldn't she relax a little and have some fun?

"Hey kid, just remember that this 'duel' isn't a way for us to kill each other. I just want to see how you fight, and also for you to maybe release any pent up anger you got in you. But please don't go nutso on me."

"Got it Gramps...don't kill you, that's the big picture."

Kanan let out a small laugh at that. He then noticed that they arrived at the training room. He opened the door, and gestured for her to enter first. She gave him a weary look, and then stepped inside. Kanan quickly followed her in and shut the door. He noticed that the rest of the crew was there, along with a few others from the Rebels Alliance. He then walked Abby to the center of the room, and explained the rules to her in a low, quiet voice.

"Remember that you can only use your light saber, and your hands and feet. No blasters, sticks, or any other weapons. And if things get too intense for you, just tell me to stop. Got it kid?"

Kanan then handed Abby her lightsaber, and Abby gave a quick nod the head and moved back a few feet, getting into fighting position.

"Your move first old man."

"You're on," Kanan replied as he got into his stance.

As Kanan took his first step forward to attack, Abby immediately jumped in and hit his saber with more power than Kanan expected. Kanan quickly changed his technique to a more defensive one as Abby continued to hit with blow and blow.

After what seemed like eternity, Kanan realized that Abby was actually getting stronger with every swing she took. And also a little more dangerous with every hit she gave him.

"Abby," Kanan said as she started to back him into a corner, "this is just for fun, we don't need to get too serious."

Then the most surprising thing happened, Abby stopped fighting. She just stared at him for a minute, head tilted a little to the side as if analyzing him. Kanan did not like this one bit.

But before Kanan could talk to her again, Abby shot her arm out and force pushed him into the wall. Kanan hit the wall with a sickening crack, and let go of him lightsaber. He tried to get up, but next thing he knew, Abby was on top of him, no lightsaber, and was starting hand to hand combat with him.

Kanan quickly shoved her off and stood up. Before he could get control of his bearings again, Abby was already punching and kicking at him. And every punch and kick had the force of bricks being thrown at Kanan.

Kanan couldn't understand why he was struggling so much, she was a child and he was a Jedi. It just didn't add up to him. He never struggled this much against Ezra.

And that's when it hit him. Abby had the training of a Sith. And to beat a her, he had to treat her like one.

Kanan reached out for his lightsaber, and it came shooting into his hand. Abby seemed taken by surprise for a split second but attained her own lightsaber in a matter of seconds.

Then the real duel started. Kanan started off strong on the offense, but was quickly forced onto the defense as Abby attacks became more aggressive. Kanan tried to switch up his forms on her, but nothing was working.

Suddenly, Kanan was kicked square in the chest and fell to the floor. His lightsaber fell out of his hand and when he went to grab it by his feet, it was kicked across the room and Abby had him right where she wanted him.

Kanan took a deep breathe as the tip of her lightsaber was just an inch from his heart, and said in a calm voice,

"You won Abby. Now put the lightsaber down."

Abby tightened her grip on the handle of her lightsaber and squinted her eyes. Across the room, Kanan could see Ezra start to make his way over to them. Abby seemed to notice to as she quickly glanced behind her and softened her expression. When Ezra arrived at her side, he gently took the saber from her and put it away. Abby then helped Kanan get up while Ezra went to retrieve Kanan's weapon.

When Ezra returned, he handed Kanan his lightsaber, gave Abby a quick nod, and then headed for the door. The others soon followed Ezra's lead and left the room leaving Kanan and Abby alone.

Once Kanan was sure nobody was still around, he went closer to Abby and said, "Good job kid. I am quite impressed that you took down this old man."

Now, Kanan didn't know what Abby's response would be. But the response he got certainly surprised him; Abby started crying.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys, here is another chapter. I hope you like it! And please please review!

Once Kanan was sure nobody was still around, he went closer to Abby and said, "Good job kid. I am quite impressed that you took down this old man."

Now, Kanan didn't know what Abby's response would be. But the response he got currently surprised him; Abby started crying.

Kanan froze. This was bad. What does he do? He figured he should comfort her, but how? Plus, she probably wouldn't accept his comfort.

Kanan decided to go get Hera. She would know what to do.

"Hey kid, it's ok. Please don't cry. I'm, um, gonna get Hera, ok?"

"No!" She quickly screamed, "I'm ok, please don't go get anyone. I'm sorry for my sudden outburst of emotion."

Sudden outburst of emotion? That sounded some alarms in Kanan's head. Kanan wanted to let the comment slide, but he knew he couldn't. He had to press the issue.

"Kid, you don't have to apologize for anything, and you can tell me anything. If you don't mind me asking, what was making you sad?"

"I do mind thank you very much," Abby snapped, "its please forget about it, and please don't tell anyone."

"Kid, I will say it again, you don't have to apologize. Also, I won't tell anyone if you tell me what's bothering you!"

"This isn't about you; you have nothing to do with this!" Abby started as tears started to form again, "and when you say you won't tell anyone, I know it's a lie because you will probably tell your girlfriend everything I tell you."

Kanan tried to answer, but Abby quickly started talking again.

"You want to know what's wrong? Huh? Well I will tell you. What I did to you is what my mater taught me. And he is evil and I hate him and everything I do reminds me that I'm just as bad as him. So there. It could be guilt that made me cry, but I see it as a punishment for how evil I am."

And with that Abby started sobbing. It started off soft, but soon Kanan could hear her cries become faster and more painful by the second for Kanan to hear.

Kanan raised an arm to comfort her, but she flinched away and then ran out of the room. He knew he should follow her, but he didn't know what to do when he found her.

Kanan ran a hand down his face, and gave a heavy sigh. He just hoped that Hera would run into Abby, and calm her down. Kanan didn't know why, but he felt guilty about this whole situation. Maybe he shouldn't of had this duel.

The only good thing that came out of this was that he learned Abby could kick some serious butt, and Kanan was her test dummy to prove this. He could feel bruises starting to form, and he knew he would be feeling it in the morning.


	18. Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone for not uploading another chapter in forever. I had a rough 2017, and 2018 is going a little better. I will write more chapters though and another chapter should be up soon. Sorry again!


End file.
